


The Blues Of Your Eyes

by Cisco789



Category: bts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco789/pseuds/Cisco789
Summary: Kim and Seokjin admit their feelings for each other in an emotion conversation.





	The Blues Of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it really means a lot! I put a lot of effort into this. Enjoy my ARMY friends!!

Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin

Kim and Seokjin were sitting on the couch together, listening to some good 'ol Katy Perry. "SHe has a really good voice" Kim said. "Yes, she does." Seokjin respondeded. "You know she's gay right?" "Yeah I know" he siad. "You know who else is gay?" he asked. "Ur mom" he said, dying of laughter.He laughed too, but he was really going to say that he was the other person that was gay. He felt kinda sad that he couldn't admit his real feelings for him, but that's okay since he can always take some of his dna and make a clone slave that will love him forever. He fell asleep on the couch and that's when he knew, he really loved him. So, he kissed him and he woke up. "WHaT aRe YUO DOING?" he saked. "Whats are you doing!???" then they made out and had love making.

The End.

 

 

Thank you so much for reading this. It means a lot. I put a lot of effort into this, so you taking your time to read this is so meaningful to me. Thanks again! I LOVE YOU!!!


End file.
